Chapter 17: Road Combatants
Synopsis A woman, Alisa, sees M. Bison and thinks he's another civilian...but she soon sees how wrong she is as Aragami suddenly surround her. The other group of heroes appear and notice the Aragami and gold chains...not to mention an old comrade. Though the reunion was short-lived as they see the Shadoloo commander on top of the cathedral. Just then, mechs appear. They are God Arc Soldiers, independent mechs that battle Aragami but it seems they were hijacked...as evidenced by the appearance of Dural. It seems he is waiting for something, but for now they have to fight off the remaining enemies. As they fight, another Robot Axel appears...along with two familiar warriors. Ken Masters, U.S. Martial Arts Champ, and the Wandering Warrior Ryu. The others explain that Shadoloo is back, and that the Axel they followed is a fake. The two fighters explain that they were in a tournament in New York when the gold chains appeared. They were led out by Axel, or rather Robot Axel, towards Bison. They join in on the fight, not about to go down easily. V-Dural blows up after defeat. Kage Maru still wonders what Bison knows about the real Dural. Robot Axel goes boom once he's defeated. Just then, Juri appears with more zombies. But then, something else comes from the vortex above: the woman from Mallet Island along with some of the local demons. Bison finally comes down from his perch...and several Aragami show up too. Apparently he's learned to tame them as well. The party's just about had enough of Bison's schemes and decide to give him a long overdue beatdown. After the Unknown foe was defeated, she once again remained silent and retreated after taking considerable damage. Bison retreats after taking damage, but remained unfazed. Juri doesn't care about the fight anymore and leaves after a few rounds. After the dust settles, they discuss their latest problems to Alisa and agrees to help. Just then, the Dragonturtle flies in and the rest of the group arrives. After getting up to speed with each other, Alisa returns with news: she's coming along with Ciel and Nana to deal with the gold chains and to investigate the data leak on the God Arc Soldiers. While there's still the gold chains to worry about, Alisa says the God Eaters will take it from there. Next stop: New York! As they left through the vortex, a certain foxwoman gets working on the chains... Party Members Pair Units Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Jin & Kazuya Hiryu & Hotsuma Zephyr & Vashyron Akira & Kage Maru Kiryu & Majima Ryu & Ken Solo Units Heihachi Leanne Ryo Captain Commando Ingrid Axel Alisa Amiella Enemies Zygote x2 Cocoon Maiden F. Cocoon Maiden (S) Fallen Zygote (B) Ogretail x2 Fallen Ogretail x2 God Arc Soldier x4 V-Dural (Gear: Dural Impersonation Set) M. Bison (Gear: Shadoloo Cap) Robot x2 Robot Axel (Gear: Blue Gloves) Aggro x2 Arahabaki Prototype x2 Juri (Gear: Feng Shui Engine Prototype) Unknown (Gear: White Hairband) Sin Scissor x2 Marionette (purple) Marionette (green) Gboro-Gboro x2 Kongou x2 Items Restore Pill II x3, Elixir Pill X, Elixir Pill S, Staminan X, Simple Tent Trivia Alisa's "bosses" are her old comrades Lindow, Soma, and Kota who are members of the Cradle Unit with Soma being the lead member of Cradle. She was paired with Soma in the previous game and Lindow appeared as a Solo unit. Category:PXZ2 Chapter